


Kung Pow Panda

by Nicomoru



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: As All My Fics Are, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Zisms, I'll add more tags later, Jack Black Appreciation, Miles being the clumsy lad he is, Peter Parker questions his life choices in all universes, Some Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicomoru/pseuds/Nicomoru
Summary: It's a slow patrol day in New York when Peter sees a Kung Fu Panda rip off dvd fall out of a dude's backpack.He decides to return it, but gets one hell of a surprise once he sees who owns it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's my obligatory MCU crossover fic that I'm writing for fun. 
> 
> I just really love into the spiderverse (the only superhero movie I am ever to accept from now on), and my MCU obsession is pretty recent (I got into the movies like last year and I still regret it), so I couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> I'm finally writing it now. So that's neat.
> 
> Uhmm enjoy? Or don't you're not obligated to, live your best life.

With all his homework finished and nothing better to do, Peter was on patrol.

 

He had a feeling he was going to do a lot of patrolling this spring break. Ned and MJ were on vacation so he couldn’t bother them, and Aunt May still has work so they can’t do anything together until she gets back. So that really left him with one thing to do.

But the thing about patrolling was that it’s not guaranteed to be exciting. The amount of crime in New York seems to be low today. All he’s done is prevent an old dude from pickpocketing, take a few selfies with people who’ve recognized him, and talk to an old lady who was feeding the pigeons.

So he stuck to swinging around the city. He did, however stop around noon for a chili dog and started eating it on a fire escape. So far a pretty uneventful day.

 

Halfway through eating his chili dog his spider sense started tingling in the back of his head. It wasn’t screaming or anything, just a light hum. It doesn’t seem like it’s sensing danger, but it is… something.

He decides it’s safe to go find out whatever it’s pointing to after he finishes his chili dog. He didn’t spend three dollars on this to just eat half of it.

He chows down and throws out the wrapper before heading off. He finds himself crouching on the side of a building looking out over the many people of New York. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, maybe a few more tourists than usual, but that’s to be expected.

His spider sense is telling him something’s here, screaming it loud and clear, but he just can’t see anything.

He drifts his eyes from person to person, a businessman talking on the phone and smiling, two girls holding hands walking into a restaurant, an old man buying flowers at a stand, everyday things.

His eyes keep searching as they land on a kid who seems to be his age moving through the mildly busy streets. He seems to be in a rush to get somewhere. He’s focused on something in his hands and doesn’t seem to notice when an object falls out of his backpack.

No one else does either so it seems like this is a job for good ol’ spider-man. He jumps onto the street and picks up the thing he dropped, some sort of dvd case he didn’t get a good look at it, and searches for the teen in the street. Passed the nonplussed people around him, he sees the kid turn the corner to a much less busy street.

“Sorry folk’s, gotta blast,” He waves at their confused expressions and swings around the corner just in time to see the kid go into an alleyway.

It’s a little strange, but hey, its New York.

He lands at the opening of the alley, where he sees the dude sitting down at the back corner, grumbling and messing with the object still in his hands. Peter decides this is a good time to announce his presence.

“Hey man!” He doesn’t notice how the kid goes deathly still at the sound of his voice, nor the persistent spider sense growing stronger as he walks closer, “You dropped this-” He looks at the box for the first time and is thrown off immediately, “ _Kung Pow Panda?_ What kind of Kung Fu Panda rip off…” He looks at the back and front and it looks exactly like a Kung Fu Panda dvd besides the name.

“Why do you have this?” He finally looks up at the boy in front of him, and his spider sense goes nuts.

It’s was kind of like having a migraine for a solid five seconds before sudden clarity fills his mind. All the breath rushes out of him as he’s brought to a sudden realization.

 

“ _You're like me._ ”

 

The kid sighs like this isn’t throwing Peter’s world off its axis, “Yeah…” He groans and throws his head back against the wall.

“But.. but how? I thought… How’re you… I…” Peter’s rooted to the spot he’s standing, death grip on the Kung fu- _Kung Pow_ Panda dvd, staring at the boy as he stands up and dusts off his pants.

“Okay, I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Peter makes a noise of confirmation in his suit, “Yeah, and I can answer them! Can I have that back first, though?” He points at the dvd case that Peter’s very nearly breaking.

A million thoughts are going through his mind as he’s looking at the kid in front of him. Not one is give the dvd case back, so he holds it close to his chest, “Not until you tell me who you are,” He points accusingly back towards the boy in front of him.

“Are you holding my dvd hostage so I’ll answer your questions?” He gives him a flat look and crosses his arms.

Peter returns the look with wide eye holes, “Yeah? Maybe! I guess! Don’t change the subject, who are you.”

“Full story or Cliff Notes version?”

Peter doesn’t think he’s stable enough for a full story, “Cliff Notes. Definitely Cliff Notes.”

“Oh my God, thank you,” The kid takes a breath, like he’s preparing for something big, “My name is Miles Morales, and in my universe I’m the one and only spider-man.” He stares at Peter, watching his reaction.

“Your universe?! I- what?!” Not what Peter was expecting! He doesn’t know what he was expecting! But it wasn’t this!

Peter sat down, he needed a moment. Miles crouched down next to him and patted his shoulder, “Yeah it’s a lot to take in.”

Peter let it sink in before he took a deep breath and looking at Miles’ face. Looking at him now he could tell there was something… _off_ about him. He didn’t look like he fit in with the world around him. He didn’t know if he should believe this kid but his spider sense had never been wrong before, so why would it start now?

He moved to stand up and Miles stood up with him, “Okay,” Peter said once he got his head on straight, “If what you’re saying is true-”

“It is,” Miles imputed.

“Okay sure, yeah- but if it’s true, that would mean the multiverse theory is true too.”

“Is that so hard to believe? I mean we were both bitten by radioactive spiders and gained superpowers,” Miles shrugged, “Wait that is what happened to you right?”

“Yeah… Yeah it sure was,” This is insane. Peter’s life is insane.

They stare at each other for a couple moments as an awkward silence falls between them. So he’s not the only spider-man. That’s good to know. There’s also other universes. That’s also interesting.

“Sooo, can I have that back now?” Miles once again points to the dvd Peter is still clutching.

He looks down at the box again. It’s just a slightly different Kung Fu Panda and it’s _so_ strange, “I hope you know this is the weirdest thing about this situation,” Peter knows that’s not true, but he’s going to pretend it is.

He hands it over and Miles looks affronted, “Hey, I don’t know about your universe, but Kung Pow Panda is a great movie.”

“Hey, Kung _Fu_ Panda _is_ a great movie, I just think it’s weird how you brought your version of it to my universe,” _God, “my universe,”_ Peter thought, _This is so weird._

Miles’ face scrunched up as he looks to the object that he left on the floor. It looks like it used to be some sort of futuristic… thing? Now it looks kinda squished.

Miles picks it up with his free hand, “Yeah, about that,” He sighs, “I didn’t mean to come here. Guess I should’ve taken Gwen up on that tutorial when I had the chance,” He pokes at it dejectedly and it makes a sputtering noise.

Peter looks at it along with Miles, “What is that?”

“It’s a goober, it lets me travel through universes.”

“Why’s it busted?”

Miles’ face turned sheepish, “When I came through to this universe I was pretty high up in the air and this… broke my fall.”

Peter chuckled at that, “Really?”

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up, _Spider-Man_ , Gosh, a guy can’t go into an alley way to see how to fix a broken goober in peace these days.”

He laughs a bit more as he imagines it, but sobers up pretty quickly, “Sorry, Sorry, but you gotta admit that’s a little funny.”

Miles blows a raspberry at him before putting the goober and the dvd back in his backpack, “Look man, I don’t really want to be here for long, your cells start to hate you when your not in your own universe.”

That sounded… worrying to say the least, “What does that mean?”

Miles shrugged, “I don’t really remember how to explain it. Something about cells dying due to quantum whatever. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet, especially now that I’m explaining it to you. It seems to have a knack for comedic ti-” Miles suddenly burst into several different colors, in a way Peter could only describe as glitching.

Peter jumped back in alarm as Miles suddenly appeared to be whole again, with his face flat against the ground.

“Are you okay?” Peter worried. Miles pushed off the ground and wiped his face.

“I jinxed it.”

“That looked like it hurt.”

Miles grimaced, “Only for a second.”

“Big Yikes there dude.”

“Big Yikes indeed.”

“Why did you bring your version of Kung Fu Panda here again?”

“Oh come on! How are you still focused on that?”

Peter held his hands up in surrender, “You have to admit it’s a pretty weird thing to bring to another universe.”

Miles finger gunned at him, “You got me there.”

“So are you gonna tell me?”

“No.”

Peter made an offended gasp and put his hand against his chest, “Why not!”

“Spite, probably.”

He put his hand down, “Okay that’s fair.”

It got silent again for a couple seconds before Miles spoke up.

“Okay but seriously, I need to fix the goober before I like, die or something,” He motions to his backpack before hanging onto the straps.

“Oh, right! Do you need anything specific?” Peter didn’t know if he’d be able to get it if he said yes, he doesn’t really have money to spare but he could probably ask Mr. Stark. Even if he kinda hated doing that.

“Uh, no I don’t think so,” Miles scratched at his head, “Just some tools and a couple of spare parts should do the trick. From the brief look I had of it nothing seemed too bad. I bet I could fix it.”

There was a tinge of unsurety in his voice, but not enough for Peter to pick up. He was just relieved he had that stuff at his apartment, “Yeah, I got those things.”

“Cool, do you have some secret lab or something with a bunch of cool gadgets and gizmos- I talk to Noir too much- but do you have that?”

“That sounds awesome, but no. I do have an apartment… which is halfway across town,” Peter stroked his chin, like some movie guy who was thinking about something and they wanted to visually show that, “I guess I could carry you there, though that may be a little impractical.”

Miles started laughing at that though, which hey, rude, he’s trying to help, “No, don’t worry about it dude, I have my suit in my backpack, I could just swing with you.” He put his backpack down and started rummaging through it.

“Won’t it be weird if people saw two Spidermen here though? I’m pretty sure they’re only used to the one.”

“Well I shouldn’t be here for too long, so it won’t matter too much I guess, unless everyone’s obsessed with you here and will notice something like that,” Miles gestures while still looking through the bag.

“Yeah, it’s probably fine. How much stuff do you have in there?” Peter gestures at the almost overflowing backpack.

“Too much. Way too much. I was only planning on leaving my universe for a day or two but I overpack a lot. Like look at this,” Miles pulled out a slinky and bounced it back and forth before shoving it back in, “I don’t know why I brought that. I don’t need it.”

It only took a few more seconds before Miles pulled his suit out from his bag with an accomplished noise. Peter told him he’d wait on the top of the building for him to change. This also gave him a couple more seconds to take all of this in. Miles seems way to chill about all of this so he assumes he’s gone through something like this before. He’ll have to ask about that story later.

It was also kind of nice to know that he wasn’t the only one with these powers.

But he didn’t dwell on that too much since Miles was popping up right beside him on the rooftop.

“Oh that is not fair. Your suit is so cool, dude!” Peter exclaimed as he saw the black and red suit, “It’s not even ruined by the backpack, how is that?”

“Thanks,” Miles glanced down at his suit and back up at Peter, “Designed it myself,” His very, _very_ expressive eyes showed he was probably grinning.

“That’s so dope, but let’s see if you can keep up,” Peter shot a web out and started zooming through New York, hearing a small, _“Wha-? Cheater!”_ behind him and the fwip of another web getting closer.

The way Miles swings is energetic, about a match to his. Possibly more because he catches up fast.

Soon they reach Peter’s apartment where they both sneak in through the window, making sure no one’s watching.

Miles sits on the floor and takes out the goober while Peter takes out his toolbox from under his bed and sits across from him.

The goober actually looks sick, even in its disheveled state. It’s something taken right out of a sci-fi movie and now it’s in his room.

He tells Miles such and he laughs, “Well I guess it kind of is. My friend Peni made it and her universe is in the year 3145, which is wild.”

“ _3145?!_ That’s insane! Is she another spider person?”

“Yeah actually, I’ve met 6 other spider people. There was this whole particle collider incident in my universe where a bunch of universes met up in mine, and we had to save it before a black hole opened up under Brooklyn, wild stuff.” He was gesturing nonchalantly with the screwdriver in his hand while telling the story.

“ _Holy shit,”_ Peter said quietly, “That’s actually so cool.”

“It really is,” Miles said and went back to focusing on fixing the goober. He lifted the mask from his face and got a closer look at the goober while Peter was still reeling.

_Six?!?!? Six other spider people?!?_ He’s still trying to comprehend that there’s one right in front of him but six? That’s… that’s…

“ _Oh my God.”_ Peter lays down on the ground to take it all in yet again.

“Yeah, that’s understandable,” Miles says, still working on the gizmo.

Peter briefly entertains the idea that this is all a weird fever dream brought upon by a bad chili dog.

But no- he refuses to believe that. It was a _really_ good chili dog. It wouldn’t do him dirty like that.

Peter sits back up and rests his head on his knees. He seems a bit frustrated at the machine. All Peter can think about though is that there are 6 other spider people. Probably a lot more if he’s allowing himself to think past that. But that seems more like a 2am life contemplation topic than for what he can handle right now.

So six other spider people. That makes Peter a little curious…

“Can you tell me about the other spider people?” He asks and Miles looks up at him in surprise.

“Oh! Sure,” He’s goes back to taking apart the goober to see what’s wrong with it, but he’s talking now, “Well there’s Peni Parker, the one who made these,” Miles gestures to the goober and Peter’s slightly put off by the fact that she has the same last name as him, but that’s not too weird, “She’s like way too smart, but really nice. She seems like the type of person who would be a weeb but has watched zero anime, which me and Gwen tend to rectify asap. When she was bitten she got a telepathic link to the spider and also has a _mecha_! Which, automatically makes her the coolest person I know, so she’s great.”

“Then there’s Gwen Stacy,” Peter recognizes the name but doesn’t think he knows her, which makes him think she probably goes to his school, which is weird, but no need to think about it, “she’s also very cool, but in a different way. Think badass you can’t touch kind of way. But, between you and me she refuses to drink regular milk and only drinks strawberry milk. Not even chocolate! Just strawberry milk! Says any other milk is inferior, which is wrong. But yeah, total badass otherwise.”

“And don’t even get me started on Peter Porker!” The closeness to his name throws him off more than Peni Parker did, but it’s not his exactly so it doesn’t exactly count. Miles seems to be going off into his own world while talking about these people so they must be fond memories, “He’s a talking pig! Can you believe that! Had all the physics of a cartoon too. But he’s pretty cool. He sounds exactly like John Mulaney though, and I’ll swear that on my life. Sometimes he says something John Mulaney like, ya know, like ‘Our president’s a horse’ and I’ll be like whoa. He’s really cool though, he gave me this mallet,” He reaches into the front pouch of his backpack and pulls out a mallet that by no accounts should fit in there, but considering what he was just told it made sense.

He puts the mallet back and continues, “Yeah, and then there’s three Peter Parkers,” And if that’s not the final nail in the coffin into this weird day. Peter feels like his world has stopped, but Miles continues, oblivious to Peter’s current stillness, “We’ll start with Noir. We call him Noir cause he’s from the 30s, punches nazis, real cool guy. He’s also in black and white, like his universe, so everyone tries to collect different colored objects to give to him so he can have a little color in his life. He’s always thanks us for them by giving us one of the knives in his collection. He has a lot of knives…”

Peter doesn’t know if he’s taken a breath this whole time but Miles still continues, “And then there’s PB, or Beter if we’re feeling memey. He’s like that one relative who shows up to family reunions that no one really knows how they’re related but they come anyway with weird stories and make everyone laugh. He’s a bit much but he knows how to make anyone feel better, despite his grungy midlife crisis aesthetic. Big teddy bear that guy is, I need to visit him sometime soon.” He finishes off his rant looking wistfully at the taken apart goober. He finally looks up at Peter, who’s stock still. Miles pokes at him with the screwdriver, “You okay, man?”

“Who’s the third one?” He asks quietly.

“Huh?”

“You said there were three Peter Parkers,” Peter looks at Miles through his mask, “Who’s the third one?”

Miles’ eyes grow dark, he looks back down at the machine's parts, “I don’t want to talk about the third Peter,” his voice grows as quiet as Peter’s as silence fills the room.

 

“Well,” Peter decides to break the silence after a moment, “You could bring the amount of Peters you know to four I guess.”

Miles’ eyebrow furrows for a moment before realization spreads across his face, “Oh… You know you didn’t have to tell me that, it would’ve been fine if you felt more comfortable without me knowing who you are.”

Peter knows that, but he’s more aware of the fact that this was the first moment he’s ever willingly told someone about being spiderman. Peter shrugs at Miles cause he doesn’t know what to say. Miles huffs out a laugh and gets back to fixing the goober.

“Alright then, Pete. Welcome to the spider gang I guess.”

“Nice.”

“Nice.”

 

* * *

 

**_In a different universe…_ **

 

Gwen was getting worried. It was an hour past their agreed upon meet time and Miles still hasn’t shown up.

 

She should’ve known he didn’t know how to use the goober. All that, “ _I’ll be fine Gwen don’t worry,”_ and, _“I’ve seen you guys use it, I can totally traverse the universes by myself.”_

Gah! She was done waiting, he’d probably gotten himself lost in another universe or something with their luck.

Knowing his luck was even worse he probably ended up doing something stupid, like breaking the goober or whatever.

She tried calling Miles on the goober…

_It didn’t work._

_That’s fine,_ she thinks, _he probably just has it on vibrate or something. Can you turn these on vibrate? Probably not._

Maybe he’s still in his universe. But Miles called her right before he left and told her to “expect the worst” if he doesn’t show up.

“You’re the worst,” she responded.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. He really _was._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has made a big uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, another chapter, this time in Miles' perspective.
> 
> Enjoy.

Miles laid on the ground and groaned. This day was not getting any better.

 

He lied about knowing how to work the goober. He doesn’t know anything and he’s the big dumb.

He’s ended up in this duller version of his universe. He was hoping to just go to a back alley way and fix the communication system on the goober so he could tell Gwen she was right and he knew nothing, please come get him.

But nooo, he had to drop his Kung Pow Panda dvd while this universe’s Spider-Man was around. Really, he should’ve known, but he had been ignoring his spider sense for the moment.

Admittedly, in hindsight his original plan made no sense, so he’s glad that this Spider-Man took pity on him.

But now, after about an hour of trying to figure out how to fix the goober, he realizes that this one doesn’t make too much sense either.

He has _no clue_ what he’s doing.

He doesn’t know a thing about robotics. He could do programming, but the building was another thing entirely.

He wishes Ganke were here. He’d be real helpful with this crap.

_Damb Peni,_ Miles thinks, _this is too smart for me_.

Personally he thinks they all should’ve been provided with an instruction guide. Maybe a little brochure.

He’s probably worse than Noir at this universe stuff if he was being honest with himself.

This universe’s Peter had left him alone, saying that an AI in his suit told him that there was a robbery going on nearby. This prompted Miles to ask about said AI, cause he sure didn’t have any AI tech going on. His suit just told him what crimes were going on where. More of a police radio.

But alas, Peter said he’d explain after he gets back. Miles should’ve gone with him to help. It would’ve been better than wallowing in his big dumb energy.

If only he was the type of guy to go rummaging through people’s stuff when they weren’t there, then he’d have something to do. Darn you good parents.

He eventually settles on taking out his sketchbook and drawing. He’d already changed back into his comfortable clothes and put the suit back in the bag. He designs some new stickers, doodles some figures, draws like a rabbit or something? He’s really getting bored.

He’s debating going back to hopelessly trying to figure out the goober yet again when the window slides open and Your Friendly Universe’s Spider-man comes slinking in and drops down to the floor.

“Sorry, for leaving you here dude!” Peter says as he gestures wildly, “New York just decided to become crime central for a bit. Did you fix the goober?” He crouches down and looks at the stray pieces left about. His masked eyes turn to slits as he looks at the machine. He still hasn’t taken the mask off, but Miles doesn’t mind.

“Turns out I have no clue how to work it at all so I’ve given up at the current moment. Do you have any ideas of what I should draw?” Miles is laying against the bed frame with his sketchbook propped up on his knees with his backpack beside him, tapping the pencil against his leg.

Peter looks up from the goober, “Huh?” His eyes go to the sketchbook and back to Miles’ face, “Oh, uhh, a dog?”

Miles tsked, “Furry…” he grumbled and got to drawing a pomeranian.

“You’re the one drawing it, it makes you a furry,” He starts to walk backwards and out of his room. Miles sticks his tongue out at him as he’s leaving and Peter lifts his mask to stick his out back.

Miles goes back to drawing when he hears rummaging around in what he assumes to be a kitchen.

When Peter comes back he has two glasses of water and a bag of chips under his arm. Miles looks up from the third dog breed he’s drawn and notices that he’s taken off his mask. He reminds him of the two Peter’s he knows, of course, but he’s different, like all the Peter’s are. His hair is a lighter brown and more curly than PB’s, and he’s younger than both of them. Seems to be around his and Gwen’s age. He passes him the glass of water and the bag of chips.

“Figured you might be hungry from... universe traveling,” Peter says with an incredulous look on his face.

He opens the bag of chips and takes some out, “Right on the money dude,” he shouldn’t have been banking on eating something when he got to Gwen’s universe. But his favorite food truck was cheaper over there, and he’d been saving up to buy his mother a gift on her birthday this year. Despite how much she “loves your drawings, mijo,” He wanted to get his mom something nice this year. Like an actual gift. So every penny counts. Now he just has to make it home…

But the chips were nice. Little bland, but no universe could go wrong with chips. He thinks back to the time they visited Ham’s universe…

 

Maybe some universes could get chips wrong.

 

Miles went back to sketching different dog breeds he could think of while Peter looked back at the goober.

“Do you mind if I take a shot at this?” Peter pointed at the general disarray of the machine.

Miles shrugged, “Sure man, you probably have a better shot at figuring that stuff out than me.”

“Okay then,” Peter looked inside the main part of the goober while Miles munched away on his chips, watching him, “Where did all of these pieces come from?”

Miles looks at the stray pieces around the main goober that Pete’s gesturing too, “Those were all loose when I opened the hatch and I didn’t know what to do with them after I got em out so I organized them by size.”

“Huh.” Peter picked up one of the medium sized pieces and moved to put it in the goober and attach it to something else. Miles watched him for a bit, he added in some, took some of the ones he put in out.

He eventually just went back to sketching, he moved onto cats once he exhausted all of his knowledge of dog breeds. He stopped once Peter groaned and threw his head into his hands.

“I don’t get it,” His voice was slightly muffled through his hands but he could hear the exasperation loud and clear, “It’s not like anything I’ve seen before,” He raised his head to gesture at the goober in his lap, “The tech’s gorgeous, but so advanced, I can’t figure it out.” He fell backwards on the floor and groaned.

“Big mood,” Miles said in response and put the finishing touches on his Cornish Rex.

Peter sat back up and put the goober back on the ground. He got up, stretched, and went over to his dresser to pick out some clothes.

He left the room dejectedly and Miles put his stuff back in his backpack and stretched himself. He ate all the chips and both the glasses Peter brought were now empty.

Deciding to make himself useful, he moved to bring the glasses to the kitchen sink and the empty bag to the trash. At least he was successful at that before his cells decided to make it known that they don’t like it here. It was still only a mild glitch, but saying that was like saying you’ve gotten a mild bullet wound.

Maybe it was fine now, you won’t die from it, but it still hurts like hell and it’s only going to get worse if it stays.

The spider gang (a name decreed by Gwen) had determined a set of rules for visiting other universes.

  1. More than one universe a day was probably unhealthy
  2. You should not be out of your own universe for longer than a week, give or take three days
  3. Once you’ve returned home from going to other universes, you must stay there for three days MIN.
  4. When glitching starts to last longer than 7 seconds at a time, go home as soon as you can
  5. If you get stabbed, you get to keep the knife



That last one was Noir’s rule and it mostly only applied in his universe.

Miles has a week before it starts to get real bad real fast. He gets his bearings back and stands in the kitchen.

The goober can’t be that hard to figure out, Spider people are supposed to be smart, right? Well, there’s two of em’ here so they’ll find something out.

He hopes so at least.

Peter waltzed out of the bathroom with his suit folded up, he yote it into his room though, so there was no point to that. Miles sat on the kitchen stool he was leaning on as Peter walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Do you want something substantial to eat? If appetite is something all spider people share I’m sure you're not full off of that one bag of chips,” He started rummaging through the fridge.

“Yeah, I could go for something,” Miles hasn’t eaten an actual meal since breakfast, so he’ll eat whatever this universe has to offer.

Peter looks around the fridge for a couple more seconds before closing it with a sigh, “We’re out of bread and the only thing I know how to make is sandwiches,” He takes a phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, “Aunt May is about to come home so I could just tell her to bring us some pizza,” He looks up at Miles and he gives a thumbs up. He hasn’t been told off for walking around the apartment so he looks around openly now. It’s a nice apartment, reminds him of his. Well not his, it’s his parent’s, but he lives there so he could say his.

“Wait, shit, Aunt May,” He looks over at Peter who holds a scared look on his face, “What are we gonna tell her?”

“Well we could just tell her the truth? I think that’s a good plan,” Miles isn’t good at lying, and the Aunt May in his universe took it pretty well. She’ll probably do the same here.

“No, we can’t, she’ll freak out, and do… I don’t know what but something!”

“Now that sounds a little ridiculous, what would she do? Ground you for bringing me in here?”

“Well… Okay when you put it like that…”

“Besides, what would our cover story be? ‘Hey Aunt May, this is my friend Miles whom’st you’ve never met and I’ve never spoken about. Please have no questions!’ I feel like that’ll be worse than telling her.”

When silence fell between the two of them he knew he had won this argument.

“Did you just use the word whom’st in my presence?” Peter asked after a minute.

“Yes, now get pizza,” Miles made a shooing motion with his hands as Peter went back to using his phone.

“Alright, alright, geez,” He finished texting and got a response, “Any toppings?”

“Anything’s fine, I’m not picky.”

“Pineapples it is then.”

“Wait, hold up now.”

Peter laughed as he actually only put pepperoni cause he’s “not a monster, Miles.” They pass the time by discussing various small differences between their universe. Miles still refuses to explain why he has Kung Pow Panda in his backpack even though the explanation is a bit lackluster. They’re on the topic of memes when Aunt may arrives (“We only respect Shaggy in this house.” “We all know that it is Velma who holds the true power.” "Can we at least agree that January memes are weird?" "Oh definitely").

“Hey Peter,” She says as she glances at two of them, stopping at Miles “Are you his friend?”

Miles leveled a flat look at Peter, who grimaced, “There was no other way to explain it over text without it sounding weird! I had to say I had a friend over!”

“Mhm,” Miles got up to introduce himself to May, who’d set the pizza down on the counter. He stuck out his hand, “I’m Miles.”

“You can call me May,” she shook his hand and turned a questioning eyebrow to Peter, “Any reason Peter’s never said anything about you before?”

“Yes, actually,” Miles stepped back and gestured towards Pete, “He’s going to explain it right now.”

“What, why me?!”

“Spite, I told you that explanation wouldn’t make sense, now face the consequences,” Peter groaned while May seemed amused at the interaction. She was younger than his universe’s aunt May, but seemed to carry the same charm.

Peter looked over to her and pointed at Miles, “Miles is Spider-man from another universe.”

That made her pause. She blinked and looked over to Miles, “What?”

Miles only shrugged.

May took in a deep breath, “Not what I thought was going on here, but that’s… interesting,” She opened up the pizza box, took a slice, and silently walked over to the couch and pinched her nose.

Both Peter and Miles looked at her, “Well you’re taking it well,” Peter said as he got his own slice.

“Your life’s weird, Peter,” May said as she finally started eating her own slice.

“That’s a similarity between all spider people,” Miles opened the second box and started eating the pizza. Peter told him he could have the whole pie to himself and he’s fine with that.

“Well that makes me feel better,” May grumbled, while Peter laughed, “Why’re you here, Miles? There’s not some intergalactic villain that needs taken care of right?”

“None that I’m aware of, and I’m here cause I got lost visiting a friend.”

“One from another universe?”

“Yeah.”

May’s laugh was unbelieving, “Oh my lord, and you’re hanging out here ‘cause you found another Spiderman?”

“Well that’s not why I’m still here, I’m here cause goober broke.”

“Goober?”

“What I used to get here,” Miles explained through a mouth full of pizza, an unfortunate trait he picked up from PB.

“Yeah, and now we need to fix it,” Peter said through his own mouthful of Pizza.

“Well ain’t that something,” May went to finishing off her one slice as the boys ate their respective pies in a comfortable silence.

May had put the TV on and left it on Mysteries at the Museum, due to it being the only good show on at the moment. Miles and Peter were still sat at the kitchen counter as May started dozing off. His thoughts drifted back to the goober in the silence. He at least needed to fix communications on it so they could figure out the rest and he could get home. But neither of them had any clue how to fix the thing.

“Peter,” Miles said quietly once he finished his last slice, “How am I gonna get home?”

“We’ll fix the goober,” Peter matched his volume, “We can figure it out, how hard can it be.”

Miles’ arm glitched out and Peter jumped in alarm, “Peter, we only got a week before that-” he gestured to the arm that glitched with his other hand, “gets worse. Both of us couldn’t figure it out, and that worries me, and unless you have any other tricks up your sleeve, then I don’t know how we’re gonna do it.”

Peter took a deep breath and looked to the side, “Actually,” He sighed and slumped in his chair, “I know a guy.”

 

* * *

**_In Another Universe…_ **

 

“Okay, one more time, how do we not know where Miles is?” Peter was in his living room hunched over on a table. He was woken up by the goober ringing and has now found himself in a group call with 4 other spider people.

Peni spoke up first, “Well, when he was traveling to Gwen’s universe when he put in the wrong “coordinates”. Well, not just coordinates, more like, _everything_. After that, the data from its last ping went haywire, so we don’t know exactly where he went. And we can’t contact or locate him because it seems his goober broke upon entry.”

“Aren’t these goobers supposed to be unbreakable?” Noir spoke up from his coffee that were fogging up his glasses.

“They are if you use them right!” Peni slouched back down in her chair with her arms crossed.

“Enough arguing about how indestructible the goobers are,” Gwen cut in amidst the pouty teenager energy, “We have a general area of where Miles could have gone, but we need to narrow it down.”

Peni sat back up and started talking again, “It’s possible that I can trace his DNA to a universe, but that would take a couple days and lots of meticulous checking. Lots and lots of checking.”

“That’s like searching for a black cat in a coal cellar, Peni. Are you sure that’s the only way?” Ham piped up.

“It’s the only way I could think of that doesn’t have a very high chance of failure. Besides, after this he’ll owe me one.”

“You’re a smart thinker, Peni,” Peter said which made Peni grin and give a thumbs up, “But who’s the one who let Miles use the goober on his own.”

Only Gwen had a sheepish look, so that solved that, “Look, he said he knew how to use it! Forgive me for trusting his word!”

“Never trust anyone kid,” Ham spoke up again, “That’ll lead you down a road of disappointment.”

“Hey, wait that was my line,” Noir accused.

“Snooze, ya lose.”

“Alright, guys, less arguing please,” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s not even a dad yet but he sure as hell feels like one with this group, “Peni, is there anything we can do to help?”

“I can teach you all how to search for DNA signatures and we could allocate different sections of the search area to speed up the process a bit. Only if you guys don’t mind.”

A chorus of agreeing murmurs was heard across the group chat. Peter excused himself to get coffee.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like aunt May would roll with the punches at this point. "Oh another spiderman? Yeah that sounds about right."
> 
> Also I love Miles with all of my heart and I just feel like mentioning that.
> 
> Also thank you all for the nice comments! They fuel me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the size of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo uhhhh, this chapter could've been way longer, cause I looked up how long a bus from queens to upstate NY would take and it's 10 hours??? At least the day I looked it up it was that but damn. But I just made it 4 hours cause that's how long it takes by car and this is a fictional story so I can do what I want. And what I apparently wanted is impromptu road trip that I didn't plan cause why not!
> 
> Okay enough of my rambling, quick plot things that Imma explain that don't really matter but they kinda do but there also kinda spoilers I guess but probably not, read at your own discretion? Idk, imma explain them here: Civil War didn't happen in Miles' universe cause I don't like civil war, and also it didn't really have much of an effect in the MCU in this story cause refer to the last reason. Also, this is never gonna come up, but infinity war isn't gonna happen in this universe because I say Gamora and Nebula killed Thanos and it's all happy go lucky okay that's it thanks for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Peter didn’t want to ask Mr. Stark for help but that’s really his only option at the moment.

 

Miles was right. Neither of them knew how to fix the goober, but an actual inventor might know something.

He didn’t like to ask him for too much, he’s already given him a lot, but he really didn’t know what else to do. Nothing good could come out of Miles staying here, so they had to fix the machine.

He slept the night in his bed because Miles insisted on taking the couch instead of his bed because he’s “not kicking him out of his own bed, geez.”

He also lost rock paper scissors, which was unfair.

Miles was already awake when he woke up, drawing something in his sketchbook. He was a good drawer, artist, whatever, he caught a glimpse of the cats he was drawing earlier but he didn’t feel like bringing it up.

“Mornin’.”

“Mornin’.” Miles responded.

“You want anything to eat? We got cereal.”

“Yeah ceral’s fine.”

Peter poured two bowls of cereal and thought about last night.

The interaction had basically just went something like,

“Who do you know?”

“...Tony Stark…”

Miles eyebrows furrowed, “...that one’s Iron Man, right?”

“Wha- How are you not sure?!” Peter bristled.

“Hey! I never paid attention to the superhero thing until a couple of months ago!”

“What did you do as a child?!?”

“I, uhm, played a lot of Minecraft I guess.”

“I take back everything slightly negative I’ve ever said about you, you are very cool.”

“Wait, you guys have Minecraft too?!”

“Of course we have Minecraft! I think I still have it on my computer, lemme check.”

Okay, he’s getting a little off topic here, but somewhere during that conversation, Peter realized that maybe not all Spider people have the same connections to the Avengers like he does.

Miles did say he designed his suit by himself (which is still _dope_ by the way), so Mr. Stark probably didn’t approach him and be like, “hey, come help me fight Captain America, small but strong 14 year old.”

He doesn't know if that makes things easier if Miles didn't care too much about the about the avengers. On the one hand, that’s probably going to make for less awkward interactions, on the other… he can’t really think of a downside to this, so there is no other hand. He hopes it’ll go over well.

They ate their respective bowls in a tired silence. Exchanging small talk after they’d finished.

“So when are we gonna go?” Miles said after a while.

Peter looked at the time. May had already gone to work and the early morning hustle of New York had started to churn, “We could go now if you want, we have to make it to the Avengers compound and-,” Peter realized something, “ _Shit._ How’re we supposed to get there.”

Before he considered the practicality of swinging all the way to upstate New York, Miles spoke up, “I can pay the bus fare, you guys bought me food and let me stay the night. It’s the least I can do.”

That made sense to Peter but his politeness prevented him from going down without a fight, “Oh, you don’t have to do that, we could find another way there,” Peter could call Happy. No wait - he was out of town on a business trip. And he knew if Mr. Stark were to pick him up that would draw unwanted attention. Also him having to explain all _this_ sooner rather than later to him, and he’d rather _not_.

“Come on man, it’s not that much of a problem. Unless your bus tickets cost over 30 bucks in this universe, which in that case it's a complete scam. But if they’re the normal price than it’s cool.”

Politeness still winning over the logical part of his brain cells told him to refute, “What if the money from your universe is different from the money here?”

“Huh.” Miles dug through his backpack until he pulled out a wallet and passed a ten dollar bill to Peter, “Is it?”

Peter held it against the light, as one does, and saw a smaller Mr Alexander Hamilton staring through at him next to the big boi. It looks real enough, except for the fact if you looked at it long enough you’d start to feel like it’s out of place here, kinda like Miles.

Peter sighed, he very briefly considered arguing some more, but this could go on forever and they had limited time. The only other option he could think of was swinging to the compound because he had no money of his own for bus fare, “Okay, you win I guess.”

“Haha! Score.” Miles snatched his 10 dollar bill back and put on his backpack, “Okay, lets go.”

“What, are we both going to go in our pajamas?” Peter chuckled.

“Not my universe, parents can’t yell at me for not going out in actual clothes,” Sadness flashed in Miles eyes but it was gone so quickly that Peter didn’t catch it.

He thought about the pros and cons about going out in his pajamas and the only con he could think of was ‘what if somebody he knew saw him.’ He countered that with the simple fact that something like that was probably expected by this point, “Yeah okay, that’s fair,” he said and went to get his own backpack. He stuffed his spider suit in it and walked back out to the living room to find Miles standing by the door.

“Oh, so you’ve joined the pajama side now, haven’t you?” Miles said confidently.

“Hey, it’s a good side to join.”

They walked to the bus station, idly talking about the minor differences Miles notices within this Queens and his.

Even a day later and Peter still thought this was weird. Admitably, that’s not a long time to adjust to something, but so much weird shit has happened to him that he felt like this should be another drop in the bucket.

But it _wasn’t_ . This was different because it was _another_ Spider-Man.

It was really nice to know he wasn’t the only one and Peter’s relieved about it.

When they got to the station, Miles kept to his word and paid the fair, with one last futile argument from Peter (“What if we just walk?” “Dude, you said this place was in Upstate. If you think we are walking there you are a goddamn fool.” “Exactly!!! Lets go!!!” “No!!!”)

They sat at the back and got comfy for their 4 hour bus ride.

“So why are the Avengers over there instead of the tower? Do they not have avengers tower in this universe?” Miles asked after 5 minutes of silence they had while they got used to their new surroundings. His voice had a hopeful edge to it.

“What? No, we have an Avengers tower, here,” Miles visibly sagged, “And they’re at the compound because of the whole Accords situation.” He hoped Miles knew what he was talking about so he didn’t have to explain all… _that._

Miles looked at him for a second, “...What Accords?”

“Oh that’s so unfair.”

Peter had to explain the whole situation with the Sokovia Accords (maybe embellishing his parts in the airport battle just a smidge), leaving Miles with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“That’s… wack.” Was all he said.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. But at least almost everything has calmed down now. The Accords haven’t really done anything, so I’m pretty sure all that was useless.”

“It sure does sound useless, and that sucks for the Winter Soldier in your universe. In mine he kinda just had a trial and everyone kinda just agreed that he was a P.O.W.”

“Yeah, that dude behind all that was a dick. But it’s all kinda chill now. You can see the people who sided with Cap around the compound every once in a while. Even Mr. Barnes! He makes good pancakes.” Peter started to relax on the uncomfortable bus seats, it’s gonna be a long ride anyway.

“He seems like the kind of person who would. And no wonder your suit has cool AI in it! What’s with that anyway?” Miles crossed his legs on the seat and turned more towards Peter.

“Oh yeah! I named her Karen, she helps me with stuff when I’m out on the town,” Peter starts to make hand gestures along with his words, “I think Mr. Stark originally put her in there to keep a closer eye on me, but my friend Ned helped me take out all the baby monitor stuff.”

“Baby monitor?” Miles looked like he was holding back a giggle.

“That’s actually what he called it!”

Miles actually burst out laughing when he heard that, Peter joining along with him.

“Oh my god, that’s ridiculous,” Miles said once he calmed down, “That sounds like something PB would do.”

The mention of one of the other Peters he met fills him with curiosity, he had gotten over the fact that there are other hims with the weight of everything else he found out yesterday surpassing that, “Really?”

“Yeah, he has big dad energies.”

“Oh, worm?”

“Yeah, I know.”

The conversations over the trip continue like that. Peter’s never had anyone he can talk about this superhero stuff so easily. Sure he had avengers and ex-avengers alike, but they’re all… different? They get some of the things he’s talking about, but it’s never exact. It’s always 2 degrees off. He thinks they forget he’s a child half the time.

And Peter has Ned too. He’s a bit better than the avengers sometimes, but again, it’s not like Ned can read his mind. Maybe sometimes, but still.

This is different. A good different.

But, the attention span of teenages is only so long. It takes about 2 hours to exhaust the conversation, and they had ended it off talking about the movie Flushed Away of all things (or Down the Drain in Miles’ case). A movie which both of them had seen only once, but have a lot to say about it apparently.

They’ve started playing car games, I Spy… I Spy, they can only think of I Spy. Which only lasts them 10 minutes.

Miles groaned, “Maybe we should’ve walked. It would’ve been more fun.” They were both sitting on the corners of the bus, their feet up on the chairs between them.

“See, I’m the genius here, you here just had buy us bus tickets and save us a whole day of walking. Maybe more!” Miles blew a raspberry at him and Peter blew one back.

Eventually, Miles pulled out a deck of cards from his backpack and they started playing every version of the game they could think of. Which was three. They tried making up the rules for poker since they didn’t know the actual ones, but it was a lost cause so they went back to go fish.

They were only 30 minutes away from the bus stop and they were both getting fidgety. They had put away the cards and were trying to relax, but it ended up with a bouncing leg here and some wringing hands there.

Peter wanted out. Sitting in the same position for an ungodly amount of time is only fun on stakeouts or at home. In public vehicles, not so much.

He decides to try and distract himself by talking again, “Hey Miles,” He pokes him in the arm to get his attention.

“Wuh?” Miles says.

“Why do you have Kung Pow Panda in your backpack?”

He gives him the flat look Peter's starting to getting used to and pokes him back, “I’m not telling you, nerd.”

“Why am I the nerd when you’re the one carrying Kung Pow Panda?”

“Because it’s not the only movie I have on me.”

“It’s not?”

Miles hands over his backpack and Peter sees what’s taking up most of the space in the cramped bag and it’s… it’s just Jack Black movies.

Weird titles aside (Rock Education, Ernie, the other two Kung Pow Panda movies), it’s only Jack Black movies in there.

“Were you gonna go go on some Jack Black marathon if you didn’t end up here?” He handed the bag back while Miles closed it up.

“That’s for you to wonder, and for me to know.”

“Boo.”

“Yeah yeah, we’re almost there.”

They ride the rest of the rest of the way there in silence, watching trees pass by the windows as they reach their destination.

They get out of the bus as quickly as they can, excited for a chance to stretch their legs. They were actually going to walk the rest of the way, maybe swing through the forest if they’re feeling it.

Who’s Peter kidding, they’re gonna end up swinging in the forest.

But now they’re walking down the road when a thought came through his mind.

“Hey Miles-”

“If you ask about Kung Pow Panda one more time I swe-”

“No! I’m not, don’t worry!” Peter held up his hands in a placating gesture, “Just… how’re we gonna introduce you to Mr. Stark?”

“This sounds a lot like what we talked about yesterday with Aunt May.”

“Don’t call me out like this.”

“You deserve this fate.”

Peter shook his head, they were getting off topic, “Nevermind, that’s not what I meant,” Miles raises an eyebrow, “Really! I meant _how_ are we going to introduce you.”

“Ooohh…” Miles said as realization crossed his face, “I don’t know, how about the normal way you introduce people?”

“But that’s boring.”

“Well what do you want? Should I turn invisible and follow you to Tony Stark and then just pop back in when you mention my name?”

Peter stopped walking, “You can turn invisible!?!”

Miles looked at him for a second before he broke out to a grin, “Yeah! It’s dope!”

“No way, do it now.”

“Yeah sure,” He handed him his backpack and stepped back and…

_POP_!

“No fucking way, man,” Peter was staring at the spot Miles vanished from and held out a hand to try and poke him.

“Ow!” The air in front of him said, “poked my eye, dude.”

Peter giggled as he appeared in front of him again and took his backpack, “So _cool.”_

Miles rubbed at his eye, “Yeah, yeah. So is that how we’re gonna introduce me to Stark, or are we just going to do it the normal way?”

“How can you expect me to want to introduce you the normal way when we can do that?!”

Miles chuckled at that, “It does sound fun.”

“It _does_ . Maybe we should try and come up with other ideas now that I know you can turn, _freaking invisible, dude._ ”

Miles held up his hand for a fist bump that Peter instantly returned, “Yeah dude.”

They’d talked ideas for ten more minutes, coming up with too many ideas to settle on any one and eventually deciding just to wing it as they go. That’s when they realized they both rather swing than walk down this road for the next 20 minutes.

They wandered into the forest along the road and suited up, stuffing their pajamas into their respective bags, and went off swinging, Karen spewing directions into Peter’s ears and he relaying that to Miles.

He hadn’t noticed last time, but swinging with another person made it a lot more fun. They’d end up showing off different tricks, or doing mini races here and there, things that made the journey pass by much quicker than if Peter were by himself.

They made it to the front of the compound and stopped at the front gate.

Peter gestured towards it, “Here we are!”

Miles glanced up, eye holes squinting at the top of the gate, “Do we have to sneak in or something?”

“I think that’s a bad idea, every entrance is probably rigged and I think that camera already knows we’re here,” He points to the camera trained on their positions, “Lemme just call Mr. Stark and tell him we’re here.”

“Yeah that’s cool,” Miles moves to put his hands in his pockets but had forgotten he doesn’t have pockets.

“Mood.” Peter said in response, which earned him a light flick on the arm.

“Hey Karen.”

“Yes Peter?” Her robotic voice started.

“Can you call Mr. Stark?”

“Unfortunately Mr. Stark is busy at the moment and is not accepting calls unless it is an emergency. Is this an emergency?”

“Huh,” Peter said and looked towards Miles, “Would this count as an emergency?”

Miles opened his mouth but was interrupted by a flurry of glitching which still scared Peter every time.

When it stopped he was lying on the floor and looking up at the sky. He waited a second before opening his mouth again, “Well-”

He was interrupted once more by another bout of glitching. He was still on the floor, but now his eye holes were glaring towards the sky.

“Imma take that as a yes, Karen, it’s an emergency.”

He waited through the dial tones until Tony picked up, vaguely frantic, “Kid? What happened, are you okay? What did you do?”

Peter tsked, “Hi Peter, How’re you, Peter? That’s nice, Peter,” Peter grumbles and heard light chuckles from Miles on the floor, “I didn’t do anything today! Why does everyone assume I did something.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Miles speaks up, “Spider people are known for _never_ getting into trouble.”

“I know right!” Peter looked down at Miles and finger gunned, “You the true MG.”

“I don’t think that’s a phrase but I’ll take it as a compliment,” Miles finger gunned back.

“Peter, who are you talking too?” Tony interrupted, “Where are you right no-” He paused as there was a far away voice coming from the background, probably FRIDAY’s, “Peter, _why are you outside the compound.”_

Peter waved at the camera, and then gestured towards Miles, who had finally sat up. “Hey Mr. Stark. I got company.”

 

* * *

 

**_In a another different universe…_ **

 

Noir had been awake for three days straight, but what else is new.

He’s been combing through universe and universe searching for Miles’ DNA. Sometimes he’d get a small blip, but it was just left over residue from when he had ping ponged his way through this area of universes in an attempt to get to Gwen’s.

Finding the kid had proven to be a difficult task, one that he was glad that he didn’t have to do on his own. In fact he couldn’t, he still barely knew how to work these things, but at least he knew how to get around.

Peni had been great help, as had been the others, but mostly Peni, he’s not gonna lie. She’d taught them all how to do this in under three hours. An accomplishment in of itself due to how hard it was to get their rowdy bunch in control.

But now they had a job to do, and that was find the kid.

All they had to do was check universe, after universe… after universe…

...after universe…

_...after universe…_

_...after… universe…_

He needs more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoopity, lookie there isn't this all neat, thanks for reading this chapter! 
> 
> Quick little update here btw, The next chapter might come out a little later than I hope it does (I try to post these weekly) cause I've been sick for the past week and have to catch up in school and writing this and what not. So sorry if I can't get it out by then!
> 
> And again thanks for all the comments and kudos!! I'm always too nervous to respond to them but I've been reading them all and you're all so nice! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the avengers compound we go with some antics sprinkled about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and other crap, but it's all cool. I finished this!
> 
> It was also kinda difficult to write this chapter because I found out that I have no clue how to write Tony Stark, so I hope I did him justice! And you would not believe how many scenes in this chapter I rewrote or just got rid of cause they were just kinda bad. 
> 
> But here's the final product! Enjoy reading <3

Miles found himself face to face with Tony Stark.

 

Well not face to face exactly. He was more behind Peter and a bit to the right, but still. Also it was more like face to mask, since both he and Peter haven’t taken it off yet.

But that doesn’t change the fact he’s in the same room as one of the avengers.

He never really thought about the avengers too often. They were kind of on a different level of superheroing than friendly neighborhood.

In his universe the old spider-man had only seldom interacted with them, and even then it was mostly big, fate of the world, things.

Miles hasn’t even seen them in person yet, so this is a little strange. Especially when one of them is standing 5 feet away from you and confused by your very existence. 

When Peter had finished his “phone call,” the gate they were standing in front of opened up and they just waltzed right in. 

The compound was impressive, everything in it seemed epic. He’s not sure if the avengers had something like this in his universe, but if they did they should move to it and tear down that butt ugly tower. It would make the New York skyline ten times better! He’s just saying.   
Opinions he’d inherited from his dad aside, this place looked amazing. What didn’t look amazing was the annoyed looking man standing at the door of the building.

“I’m assuming that’s him?” Miles asked when he noticed his presence.

“Yeah,” Peter said back and waved to Mr. Stark, “are you going to force me to explain this to him too?” 

“Nah, I’ll cut in whenever you say.”

“K, thanks, good plan,” He held out a subtle fist bump which Miles returned, subtly.

They finally made it up to the entrance and Tony and stood in front of him.

Peter spoke after a moment, “So-” 

“Kid, that better follow up with an explanation that’s better than, ‘I got company’.” Stark interrupted.

That made Peter’s mouth shut and pause for a second. He then moved behind Miles and pushed him forward.

“Oh, okay I guess,” Miles guessed now was his turn to explain again and held on to the straps of his backpack, “I’m spider-man from a different universe and I need you to fix the machine that got me here.”

Miles watched as Tony’s face turned from annoyance to mild confusion as he looked back towards Peter, who shrugged in response. 

“...Can I see it?” He says after a minute, expression turning more into one of resignation.

“Oh yeah sure,” Miles opened up his backpack and rummaged through it, “...you know what,” he turned towards Peter, “I think I forgot it at your apartment.”

Peter’s eye holes widened in alarm, “Excuse me?!”

Miles laughed and pulled the goober out, “Just kidding!”

“Jesus Christ, you dick.” Peter poked his arm in accusation.

“Rude,” Miles poked him back for revenge.

“Dear god, there’s two of you,” Tony said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, come inside, we’ll deal with everything there.”

And that’s where they were now.

Miles was still holding onto the goober as they walked in. It kinda just looked like a fancy hotel on the inside which kinda disappointed him even though he didn’t know what he expected.

“So,” Mr. Stark addressed Peter, “You sure that he’s from a different universe and not some cosplayer right?”

And of course in that moment Miles’ body decided it was going to glitch, because the comedic timing seemed to be in full effect today.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Peter said after flinching while Tony jumped back.

“Jesus Christ, what was that?!”

“Glitching,” Peter and Miles said at the same time.

“That doesn’t look healthy.”

“It isn’t,” Miles said, “And I’d like to get back before it gets worse, if you don’t mind,” Miles walked forward and held out the goober, “Also where’s your bathroom?”

“Oh yeah, I need that too,” Peter piped up.

“How do you not know where the bathroom is?” Miles asked

“I don’t live here.”

Miles was about to say something else but Mr. Stark cut in, “The bathroom’s down the hall to the left,” he took the offered goober and waved them off, “Come back when you’ve done your duty, I still have questions.”

He set the machine on the table and started tinkering with it as they went off.

“He seems interesting,” Miles said after they were out of direct earshot.

“Yeah, he is. I’ll answer the rest of his questions, I probably can deal with him better. I’ll ask you for help with anything if I need too.”

“Yeah that’s cool, now which door is it?” They made it to the end of the hall but to the left was another hallway, and there was another one to the right, this place was big.

“Uhhh, yeah I don’t know,” Peter looked down the hallway as perplexed as he is.

“We could start at one end, one of us at the other and then open each door.”

Peter looked like he was ready to agree when one of the doors suddenly opened, revealing a tall man sipping a smoothie. 

“Oh!” Said the man as his eyes laid on Peter, “Hey spider kid. Long time no see,” He raised up his glass in greeting as Peter grumbled _ Spider- _ **_man_ ** under his breath. The man turned his eyes towards Miles, “And there’s a cooler version of you, hey there.”

“Uh, hi,” Miles waved.

“Yeah, I know he’s cooler,” Peter started up, ignoring the 'I’m not that cool,' that Miles had peeped up, “Do you know where the bathroom is, Sam?”

“Oh, you know what, actually-” The man- Sam apparently- bolted off into another room and then shut the door. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Peter ran off towards the door and proceeded to knock on it repetitively.

Miles walked there, because he both didn’t want to and felt too awkward to manage more than casual walking speed.

He waltzed pass the room Sam left open and saw a common room of sorts. He also saw two people near a blender who had amused expressions on their faces. They look vaguely familiar and Miles probably should have known who they were, but of course he didn’t. He really should brush up on his fellow superheroes. He gave them a two fingered salute when they saw him and waved back. 

He finally made it up to where Peter was still knocking, “Sam, this isn’t fair! And it’s super weird how you brought your smoothie to the bathroom!”

Miles heard a flushing noise followed by a sink. The door opened while Peter was still continuously knocking, which made Sam have to dodge a stray fist that was supposed hit the door.

“You are very persistent, you know that?” Sam said as he wiped his hands on his pants.

“In the matters of bathrooms, yes,” Peter said, deathly serious.

Sam grabbed his smoothie that he set beside the sink, which  _ was  _ a little weird, and walked out.

“Wow, who knew you were potty trained,” Peter blew a raspberry at him as Sam started walking away, “See yah later kid, and you too, cooler but shorter kid.”

“Hey!” Miles sputtered.

“Ya win some, ya lose some,” He waved a peace sign as he walked backwards into the common area place thing.

“Who was that?” Miles said when Sam was supposed to be out of ear shot but he still heard an indignant squeak come from the room in response.

“Oh, Sam Wilson? Uhh, the Falcon?” Peter said while scratching his head.

“Oh yeah that sounds familiar, I like that one.”

“He’s okay,” Another squawk was heard from the room and Peter cupped his hands around his mouth, “Eavesdroppings weird too!”

Some indistinct grumbling was heard and footsteps followed that one, “Okay,” Miles started, “You want to use the bathroom first?”

“No, you can go first if you want,” Peter responded.

“No u.”

“No u.”

“No u.”

“No u.”

“Okay this is getting us nowhere,” Miles said cause he actually needed to go and this wasn’t helping, “Rock Paper Scissors for who goes first.”

“Yeah okay, that’s fair.”   
They played and Peter won (He cheated, Miles didn’t know how but he did), and made Miles go in first. He did everything pretty quickly, even changed back into his pajamas because why not. This is a weird enough situation, may as well be comfortable during it. 

Peter rushed in as he came out. He didn’t really know what to do with himself when outside the bathroom, he kinda just stood there awkwardly holding onto the straps of his backpack. This place was huge, he could easily get lost if he went wandering off. And if that trip to Walmart with his dad when he was five taught him anything, getting lost sucks. But random moms are really nice. And intercom systems are god sends. Anything else he learned probably doesn’t apply in here.

He doesn’t have his phone either because, why would he? So he can’t play the three games he has on their either. So he just waits for Peter to be done.

He’s not done soon enough though, because the door to the common area opens up again. This time it’s an even taller man with a sort of scraggly beard. 

“Oh okay, hello small child number two,” The man said. He looked even more familiar than Sam did. He also had the sudden urge bang his head against the wall at the sound of that voice so that’s also something.

“Uh, hey,” Miles said while squinting, trying to figure out who he was.

He started walking past him towards a different door, “You guys know that’s not the only bathroom here, right?”

The bathroom door Miles was standing next to burst open suddenly, revealing an upset, pajama clad, wet handed Peter, “WHAT?!”

The man opened the door he was in front of, unveiling what was in fact, another bathroom.

“This is the worst thing to ever happen in my life, ever,” Peter slumped in defeat while Miles pat him on the back for comfort.

“...Weird flex, but okay?” The tall dude said, a bit unsure.

Peter stood up straight again, “Good meme usage. Steve, can I get your permission to fight Sam?”

“No.”

“Boo.”

“Oh you’re Capitan America,” Miles blurted out because it finally clicked, “From the PSAs, that makes so much sense.”

Steve blinks three times before talking again, “Not really Captain America anymore, but do not talk about the PSAs or I’ll... fight you I guess? I don’t know, there’s extra smoothies if you want too, don’t mention those PSAs,” He walked backwards into the bathroom while pointing an accusing finger at Miles, “Don’t.” He shut the door.

A beat passed, “So you want to get smoothies?” Peter asked, “Cause I want to get a smoothie.”

“I’m down,” Miles shrugged in a bit of a daze because Steve Rogers just threatened to fight him and now he was wondering if he could win.

“Neat,” They started walking to the room, “I can’t believe you guys have those stupid PSAs too, they’re the worst, especially the detention one.”

“I’ve never seen the detention one,” Miles didn’t even know there was a detention one. How many of those even were there?

“Wait, really? You’ve never had detention?”

“Well, not really? I’ve almost had it like a dozen times, but I’ve never been to like, an actual detention,” He didn’t think that the 10 minutes his Spanish teacher held him after the bell for texting his mom during class counted.

“Man, this is some sad gamer hours,” They walked into the common room and Peter started T-posing, “We are here to acquire free smoothies.”

“You know what, you just lost your smoothie privileges,” Sam said while pouring out two cups anyway, “Shorter spider kid, these are both yours.”

Peter put his hand on his chest and squawked while the mildly threatening lady on a stool spoke up, “Sam, just because you don’t get young people culture doesn’t mean you can punish Peter for it.”

“Yeah, what Nat said, or I’ll fortnight dance on you,” Peter looked ready to throw down and made Miles chuckle.

“If fortnight is the same as overmorrow in my universe, then I seriously doubt you are able to do any of the dances from it,” Miles said while both Nat and Sam turned to him confused.

Their looks went ignored by both Peter and Miles though, “Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you have to call me out for it. It’s not like you can do any.”

“I can, I just have self respect,” Miles smugly crossed his arms.

“God, I wish that were me.”

“Same.”

“Hold up, did you just say, ‘in my universe’?” Sam piped up.

“I’m not from this universe.” “Miles isn’t from this universe.” They both said at the same time.

“Oh okay that clears it up. Except, it doesn’t, at all.” Sam said after a moment of staring at Miles. It only vaguely made him feel uncomfortable so it was fine.

They both shrugged because Miles didn’t feel like explaining it once again and he assumed Peter didn’t want to either.

“Are you stuck here?” the lady, Nat, said, her gaze still focused on Miles.

“At the current moment? Kinda,” Miles rubbed the back of his neck, he did not like all this attention, “But I just need to get the goober fixed and I’m good to go.”

“What’s a goober?” Steve walked back into the room at that moment, “What I miss?”

“Kid’s not from this universe,” Sam pointed at Miles and the attention was back on him.

Steve stared at him for a moment, “Really?”

Miles shrugged yet again.

“Ah… why are you here?”

This is all sounding a bit to repetitive for Miles’ taste, “Jack Black movies.”

“Huh?” Said all three of the avengers (well ex-avengers if Miles thinks about it) in the room.

Peter grabbed both smoothies and handed one to Miles, “Still waiting on an explanation on that.”

“Nope,” Miles took a sip of the smoothie, “Need to build suspense.”

“This is so sad,” Peter turned back to the other three, “K, we’re going back to Mr. Stark guys,” He offered a peace sign and started walking backwards out the room.

“Oh okay. Nice meeting you all I guess,” Miles gave his own peace sign and turned invisible just to see their reactions. The effect was kinda ruined by both the floating smoothie and backpack but it got the point across. All of their shocked expressions and exclamations were worth it.

Peter was laughing when he got out and offered a fist bump which was instantly returned, “Dope, man.”

“I really should do that more often,” Miles can only see all the situations he would be able to get out of now. Darn you secret identity. 

“You should.”

They walked back down the hall they came and found Mr. Stark sat at a table with parts of the goober strewn around him.

“Hey kids, you get lost?” He seemed to be using some sort of laser blowtorch thing on a part of machine. It looked kinda cool.

“Yes, actually,” Peter replied as he got closer and Miles trailed behind him, “We got smoothies out of it though, so it’s chill.”

“And you didn’t get me one? For shame. I’m gonna have to take away that suit,” Tony said without looking up from whatever he was doing.

“Terrible gamer hours here, dude,” Peter took a drink of his smoothie so Miles saw that as an opportunity to cut in.

“So what ‘cha doing?” Miles said as he peered over Peter’s shoulder. He really was shorter than him and it’s unfair.

“Some basic cable work, connecting parts where they were before, just the simple stuff, nothing too much. The hard part’s gonna be figuring out how it all works together. Don’t worry… what’s your name? You’re not another him, right?” Tony was looking up now at Miles.

“God no,” Miles said while Peter made offended noise number eight, “I’m Miles Morales.”

“Okay kid,” Why did he even tell him his name? “I’m gonna ask you a few questions alright?”

“What would you do if I said no?” 

“Okay that’s great, why are you here?”

If there was a camera Miles would look into it right now, “Well, it all started in the summer of ‘69,” That earned a light chuckle from Peter and a glare from Tony, “Yeah okay, it was an accident.”

“Really? What kind of accident caused this?” Tony gestured to the poor mangled heap of the goober.

Miles grimaced and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Yeah, I thought it was cause I fell on it but now I’m not too sure.”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Tony looked up from the goober and leaned back in his chair, “So, what was supposed to happen if you didn’t end up here?”

“I was just trying to go to a friend’s universe,” Miles shrugged and held onto a strap of his backpack with the hand that wasn’t holding a smoothie.

“Friends in other universes, huh? What’s their name?”

“Gwen,” This was starting to feel like an interrogation. 

“Okay, Miles, I guess that’s plausible. And you have no ulterior motives for coming here?”

“What ulterior motives could I have? I’m fourteen.”

“Wait you’re fourteen?” Peter cut in from where he was watching and drinking his smoothie.

“Yeah?” Miles shrugged, “Why? How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen! You are only baby!”

“Oh come on you’re only two years older than me.”

“You’re a freshman and you’re cooler than me! How has the world come to this?!” Peter sounded genuinely distraught. 

“Hahaaa, loser,” Miles fake mocked and took a drink from the smoothie, “ _ Amd ‘m mot cool,”  _ He said through a mouth full of liquid.

“It’s not hard to be cooler than him kid,” Tony spoke up and Peter moped, “That suit you have is pretty cool.”

“Thanks. I spray painted it.”

“I don’t think that’s healthy,” Peter said.

“Haven’t died yet.”

“No, that’s really unhealthy,” Tony sat up straight in his chair and focused his gaze on Miles.

“Let’s just assume that spray paint works differently in this universe because you guys are way too worried about this,” Aunt May wasn’t even that worried, and she watched him spray paint it, so it’s probably different.

“Agree to disagree I guess,” Tony sat back in his chair, “Who made the suit anyways? Doesn’t seem like my design is under there, too bright of a red.”

_ Yikes, _ Miles thought, “Uhm,” His gaze flickered toward Peter before focusing back on Tony, “I refuse to disclose that information,” If one of his hands wasn’t preoccupied by smoothies than he would be wringing them by now.

Tony raised an eyebrow like some dreamworks character, “What is it a secret or something? I’m all for personal boundaries, I guess. I just want to know if the me in your universe has no sense of style.”

“I think the red’s pretty cool,” Peter said and only made Miles panic more. It’s not a secret who made his suit, of course. It’s just that Miles would like to put off the, ‘I watched the Peter Parker in my universe die,’ conversation for as long as possible, preferably forever.

“I don’t know you in my universe. And I’d prefer not to talk about who made my suit,” Miles went with the safe option.

“Well there’s a story behind that, but I won’t pry into a fourteen year old’s business. I’ve done enough of that for a lifetime,” Tony ignored Peter’s ‘You can say that again,’ “But that’s all of the personal questions I could think of. Any info on the,” Tony took a deep breath and gestured to the machine, “ _ goober.” _

“Uh, you should probably get the communications up first? Then you can ask Peni how to fix this thing or something,” Miles rubbed the back of his neck, “I really don’t know anything about the goober.”

“Peni?” Tony asked as he moved parts of the goober away and started working one part one part of it.

“She’s the one who made it.”

“And she didn’t explain to you how to use it?”

“No, I just know how to work the comms. I missed the day she explained everything cause I was watching the new Dragon Trainer 3 movie with my roommate.”

“Is that How to Train your Dragon? If so you better not spoil it, I haven’t seen it yet,” Peter warned.

“You’ll cry and that’s all I’ll say,” Miles grinned and turned back to Stark, “Yeah so I missed that explanation and I’ve been putting it off ever since. And I just thought I would figure it out by myself, but look where that got me,” Miles did a little jazz hands that were interrupted by glitching.

Tony and Peter both flinched at it but Miles was more concerned about the casualty of the glitch, “ _ My smoothie.” _

Peter had the gall to laugh at Miles’ anguish after a second, “Oh man. F, dude,” He took an extra long sip of his own smoothie to show off he still had one.

Miles glared, “You know what,” Miles poked Peter’s side and gave him a small zap.

Admitably, Miles still can’t control his powers all too well so it was still pretty, well, shocking. But it wasn’t enough to knock him out so Miles counts it as a win when Peter exclaimed and dropped his smoothie as well.

Peter stared at the fallen remains of his smoothie and looked back at Miles, “ _ Dude. _ ”

“Oh man, F,” They both may have drank most of the smoothie anyway but it was still tragic. Less tragic now that they were even.

“What did you just do?” Tony said firmly. More like an upset dad.

“Oh uhh, Peter calls it Venom Strike? Not you,” Miles waved off Peter when he looked at him questioningly, “PB, he has a thing for naming, but yeah Venom strike,” Miles demonstrated it for a second letting the electricity flow through his hands, “It knocks people out but I’ve gotten a bit better at regulating it I guess,” Miles let the electricity stop and looked up at both their awed faces. 

Peter spoke up first, “That is actually awesome, I can’t even be mad about the smoothie, it really be like that.”

“Yeah sometimes it do,” Miles responded without thinking because sometimes it be like that and it really do.

“Okay,” Mr. Stark spoke up once more, “I’m done, too many young people in my sight,” Tony went back to looking at the goober, “Go find something else to do, I’ll find you guys once I get this up and running. And you, kid, can go home. Now out.”

“Shouldn’t we clean up the smoothies?” Miles said whilst Peter looked like he was about to say the same thing.

Tony glanced down at the fallen heroes, “Just take the cups, some robot will clean up the spills, then leave, children.”

They took the cups and waved goodbye to Tony, who was too focused on the goober to wave back. They strolled down the same hall they went before.

“I can’t believe you shocked me into dropping my smoothie,” Peter said when they were once again out of earshot of Mr. Stark.

“It was only fair,” Miles shrugged.

“Silence, freshman.”

“Okay, how dare.”

“Freshmen bapy,” Peter poked Miles’ cheek while he glared back.

“I will actually knock you out this time, I swear.”

“Do it, you won’t,” Peter challenged.

Miles contemplated actually knocking him out before deciding he was really the only person he could talk to in this building, “I’ll let you off with a warning this time,” Miles was mimicking his dad but Peter didn’t need to know that.

“Thanks for not actually doing it, I don’t really know how I would counteract that,” Peter said, vaguely relieved.

“You wouldn’t.”

They got to the common room where they got the smoothies and looked inside. The three ex-avengers had left to who knows where, so they just went inside and put their cups in the sink.

“So what now?” Peter said and looked around the room.

“I don’t know,” Miles looked around the room as well until his eyes landed on the TV, “We could watch something.”

“Oh! We could watch one of the Jack Black movies you have and won’t tell me why!”

“Okay, dude,” He walked up to the DVD player in the wall and set his bag down next to it, “What movie?”

Peter sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, “Let’s do School of Rock, I haven’t seen that in forever.”

“Rock Education it is,” Miles placed the DVD in and went over to the couch. 

It took a couple moments for them to figure out how to work the remote and the TV but they got it eventually. They changed it to the correct HDMI and saw the menu screen.

Peter paused before he played the movie, “This is animated in your universe?”

Miles raised an eyebrow, “No? What makes you say that?”

Peter shrugged before pressing play, “It’s probably just the menu screen then.”

They barely made it ten seconds into the movie before he brought it up again, “Okay, this is animated.”

“What part of this even makes you think this is animated?” Miles gestured towards the (real!) people on the screen.

This only served to confuse Peter more, “The animation? Which is honestly really good, considering it came out in the early 2000s. But there is no way you can look at this and tell me it isn’t animated.”

Miles looked back at the movie and back at Peter, “It’s not animated.”

“Okay then, so you’re telling me that everything in your universe looks like that.”

Miles felt like the physical embodiment of ‘???’ and he’s sure Peter does too, “...Yes.”

“...You’re shitting me.”

Miles shook his head, “No,” he got up and stood next to the movie and gestured towards himself and the movie, “See?”

Peter squinted at him and back towards him for a second before widening his eyes, “ _ holy shit. _ ” Miles didn’t know what was different that he saw but it was something, “Step away from it again,” Peter said and he did, which only made Peter look more baffled, “ _ Holy Shit.” _

Miles really just felt super confused at the moment, and Peter must’ve seen it in his face cause he spoke again, “Okay, holy shit, you have to see this, Friday?” Peter looked up towards the ceiling as the building responded.

_ “Yes, Peter?” _

“Can you play School of Rock on this TV, please?”

_ “Of course, Peter.”  _

Peter’s version of the movie started playing and Miles stared at the screen. He didn’t particularly know what he was looking at. It was some kind of uncanny valley kind of people that looked  _ so different. _

_ “Holy shit.” _

“Now just wait, come over here,” Peter directed Miles to sit back on the couch as his eyes were still glued on the screen, “Okay now look at me, and compare what you see to the movie.”

Miles did as he was told and compared what he was looking at to Peter. The more he did it the more Peter looked like the people in the movie, and so did the place around Peter, he was in his universe after all.

It was unlike anything Miles had ever seen before and it weirded him out to the core. He looked around and saw the same thing everywhere. 

He closed his eyes when it started becoming too much, “Nope, nope, nope, nopenopenopenope. That’s actually the weirdest shit,” He pressed his hands into his eyes, “That’s so  _ weird. _ ” He opened his eyes and everything was back to its duller, only slightly weird self,  _ except for that damn movie. _

“Is that how you see the world? Like all the time?” Miles kept his gaze away from the weird people on the screen as he gestured towards it.

“Well, yeah?” Peter walked back to the couch to grab the remote and switch it back to Rock Education, with it’s  _ normal people,  _ “Is this how  _ you _ see the world all the time?”

“Well, not this world? But yeah mostly. Your universe is kinda duller? And the people look kind of off but nothing too different. That though,” Miles pointed at the screen, “That was just weird.”

“Geez, thanks for insulting my whole universe I guess,” Miles chuckled a bit at that, “But yeah, you’re a bit different too, I guess now I can tell why.”

“Yeah same. Let’s just watch my version of the movie cause it doesn’t seem to weird you out as much,” Miles said as Peter settled down on the couch next to him.

“Yeah, I’m all for animated movies.”

Miles threw a pillow at him, “Not. Animated.”

Peter made a fart noise as he got comfortable with his newly acquired pillow and started watching the movie along with Miles.

It was a better movie than he remembered, especially when you have a friend to joke about it with you (and also question the physics of your universe as well but whatever). They made it through the whole movie and decided to move on to others. Peter suggested watching the Kung Pow Panda from his universe which was animated so it “shouldn’t shock you too much.” Which Miles was skeptical about but agreed to anyway.

It was definitely better than live action, yet still weird. The movie was basically the same plot as the one in his universe except for certain things that Miles would point out if he caught, like Peter did watching Rock Education. They almost made it all the way through the movie when Tony walked in with the goober. 

“Friday, pause the movie,” Tony said which made both Miles and Peter make upset noises, “Yeah whatever. Children, I come bearing a fixed comm, you’re welcome, Mike.”

“Miles,” Miles grumbled from where he sat upside down on the couch before he realized what he said, “Wait what?!” Miles flipped over and sat up straight as Peter did the same.

“I fixed your doohickey’s or whatever you called it’s communications. I know, I’m a genius, plenty of time for thanks later. But it seems like it can only reach one contact, and it’s not Peni.”

“Any of them are more than fine! Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Miles felt like he was just about vibrating out of his skin. He was going to go home.

“Yeah yeah, what did I say about the thanks for later thing,” Tony started to hand Miles the goober, “Don’t break it again,” He put it in his hands so he could look at the one contact he could reach.

Peter looked over his shoulder, “...Isn’t that?”

“Yeah, it is.”

 

* * *

 

**_In a different another universe…_ **

 

Now believe Ham when he says that he truly cares about his other spider people, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

PB had found an exact match (EXACT MATCH!!!) for Miles in this one here universe, and they decided to send Ham, seeing as he was the best at sneaking around, and they wanted to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, as one does.

But it just so happened to turn out that this Miles  _ wasn’t  _ theirs  _ at all _ ! Not even the same haircut.

So Ham’s been having a rough time. Six whole hours gone to waste, and for what? A cool quarter he found on a street corner? You can’t buy anything with a quarter. Not in this economy.

So he’s at home, having some me time, and if me time involves drowning toast in nutella and watching telenovelas he can’t understand  _ than so be it. _

Then, all of the sudden, his goober starts ringing, and he hopes it’s not the others attempting to send him off again. 

He hopes for good news and for once in his sad life, he gets it.

 

_ It’s Miles. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little head canon that all the spider people's universes look wildly different, it's just that they only can see what they're brains are used too or whatever, but you can see the difference when it's on the screen, and if you compare the two they would start to realize what they actually look like. So like imagine if you've only seen the world as this colorful animated place and then you just see our weird ass world. That be like, horrible.
> 
> Idk that's just there.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! There's either gonna be one or two left so look forward to that!
> 
> Once again, comments and kudos are forever appreciated, thanks for reading this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's goober time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, it is completion, whoohoo.
> 
> Sorry it took me a while to get this out, lots of writers block or whatever. But I got through it! Finished it in almost two months, exactly, which was very hard resisting the temptation of not posting it two days from now, but I'm not doing that, I don't feel like it.
> 
> This was fun to write once I got the time and I'm kinda happy with it. I also found out I really like writing Peni so that's real neat.
> 
> I'm gonna stop rambling and let you get on to the rest, but I hope you enjoy!!!

Peter didn’t think his life would lead up to his mentor taking instructions from a talking pig, who’s reiterating the instructions from a 13 year old from the year 3145, about how to fix a machine that transports you to another dimension.

 

_Yet here he is._

It’s pretty wild, the pig’s threatened to throw hands with Tony 18 separate times. With the amount of pig joke’s he’s made so far, he kinda deserves it.

And he really does sound like John Mulaney, which makes this whole situation about five times funnier.

Peter and Miles have just been observing for the past thirty minutes. After the initial call, and a few choice words from Ham, scolding Miles for multiple things, Ham sighed and said he was glad he was safe.

“And who’s this tall child?” Ham said pointing at Peter.

“ _Holy shit.”_ Peter said because he was not ready for that.

“Yeah, I know,” Miles said to Peter before he turned back to Ham, “And he’s not that taller than me.”

“Kid, everyone’s taller than me, consider yourself lucky,” The pig finished his sentence and shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

“You never call me tall though!” Miles pouted.

“That’s cause you’re not!”

That made Peter chuckle. Miles turned to glare at him, “You’re not that tall either, I’ll fight you,” Peter’s chuckles died down, “Thank you. Ham, this is a young Peter,” Miles gestured towards him and Peter waved.

“Ah, a fellow Peter, what’s the nickname for this one?”

Miles shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m gonna leave that up to PB, he’s better at nicknames. Until then, he’s just Peter.”

The pig made an offended noise, “That won’t do! Peters get nicknames whether they like it or not. Do you got any premade nicknames Peter?”

“Uhm,” Peter scratched his head. Honestly, this talking cartoon pig was throwing him off his game. He looked over to Tony, who was currently staring at the coffee machine as though it was his one source of salvation, “Mr. Stark, do you have any nicknames for me?”

Tony looked over, “When do I ever call you anything other than kid?”

“Alright, call yourself out I guess. That’s a negative, Mr. Porker,” Peter shrugged and looked back at the pig.

“Ugh, Mr. Porker was my father. Call me Ham like the rest of these @!$#?%+#.”

“What was that?!”

“I can’t curse in my universe, kid. It pains me everyday,” Ham had this look of deep sorrow on his pig face, “Anyway, we’ll figure out you later, Miles, how many days has it been that you’ve been out of your universe now?”

“Two,” Miles answers, which is kinda wild when he thinks about it. Peter doesn’t usually make friends this fast.

“Yeah, that’s not okay, I’m not seeing your location on here. Lemme add Peni to this call so we can try and fi-” Ham’s picture froze and the call cut out as he reached to press a button.

Miles’ and Peter’s following exclamations could be said to be ones of horror as they scrambled to try and figure out what happened. They even spooked Tony, who slammed his coffee cup on the table and ran to see what was going on.

“Who’s dying?” He asked.

Miles looked like he was about to say something when the goober’s screen lit up and showed Ham’s contact calling back, which he quickly accepted.

“Okay! Not doing that again!” Ham chuckled nervously, looking quite relieved, “I assume your coverage can’t handle group calls, looks like you just got me to help. Who’s that fella back there?” Ham pointed at Tony who was now in the background.

Peter was about to answer that question when Tony cut him off, “Tony Stark, Baconator, what’s it to you?”

Ham squinted through the screen for a second before his face lit up with recognition, “Oh! So you’re human Tony Shark. You can help too, I’ll even forget the Baconator thing for a second. I think I’m still able to text Peni on my end, so I’ll relay her instructions on how to fix the locator to you, cause god knows I don’t trust these two @#%!@&?$. Especially you,” he pointed at Miles, who shrugged.

“Honestly, that’s fair,” He carefully handed the goober to Tony who took a deep breath and once again looked resigned to his fate.

“Okay, Tenderloin, let’s do this,” He set it down on the table, ignoring Ham’s cry of annoyance, and got to work.

And this is where they stand at the current moment.

“I don’t know what a zebel whatever is, Porkchop, could you maybe explain what it looks like?” Tony said, frustration oozing from his tone.

“Do you want to know what Hot Dogs are made from in my universe, Tony?” Ham said with equal amounts of frustration.

“This is pretty entertaining,” Miles said as they watched the adult and the pig bicker back and forth.

“It really is,” Peter flopped back down onto the couch and sighed, “How much longer do you think this is gonna take?”

“I hope not much longer,” Miles flopped down on his side, “Don’t get me wrong, hanging out with you is fun, but I wanna go home.”

“What? Is my New York not good enough for you?”

Miles chuckled, “Yeah it’s terrible, you guys don’t even have Saw Con.”

Peter caught himself before he could be made a fool of. He kicked Miles’ shin in response, “Miles no.”

Miles kicked his back, “Miles yes.”

“Imma fight you.”

“And I’ll win.”

“Says the 14 year old.”

“Says the guy who almost fell for Saw Con.”

Peter blew a raspberry because he really had no good response to that, “Whatever, man.”

Miles laughed in the face of his anguish, “Yeah sure.”

They went back to watching Tony’s suffering instead. They seemed to be getting somewhere, but who really knew at this point. It really shouldn’t be too long now before they get the locator thingy up and running and Miles should be able to go back home.

Which is a good thing, great even. Peter just wonders if they’ll stay in touch after this. It’s amazing knowing that there’s other people like him out there, but he feels like these two days have gone by so quickly and he doesn’t want to lose a friend just like that. At least he assumes they’re friends.

He doesn’t really want to come out and just tell Miles all these random insecurities for what happens after this, so he settles for a safe middle ground, “What are you gonna do when you get back?”

“Honestly?” Miles turns back towards Peter on the couch and crosses his legs, “I’m probably just gonna take it easy for a couple days. Try this movie marathon thing another day.”

“OwO, so it is a movie marathon.”

“Did you just say OwO in my presence?”

Peter shrugged, “It’s been ingrained in my state of being.”

“That’s so sad, alexa, play dead meme.”

“What’s really sad is the lifespan of memes these days.”

“Preach, my dude.”

Peter sits up straighter and points at Miles, “Don’t think you can distract me with memes, what’s with the movie marathon.”

Miles groaned, “Okay fine. Don’t be surprised that it’s not that interesting,” Peter nodded, “Okay, so me and Gwen were talking and somehow we got on the topic of Jablinski Gaming, you know? Jack Black’s gaming channel?”

“An amazing channel, yes I know about it.”

“It is. So we were talking about and Gwen didn’t know what it was. Then I started talking about Jack Black in general, and she had no clue who I was talking about. Which is when I found out she didn’t have Jack Black in her universe,” Peter gasped, “I _know_. So then I dropped the call, went to go buy all of his movies, called her again, and told her we were going to watch them all… And then I ended up here.”

“...How does she not have Jack Black in her universe? What kind of universe doesn’t have Jack Black?”

“A very shiny one apparently. Her universe is very shiny.”

“This is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” Not only was there a universe where Jack Black didn’t exist, but it was a _shiny_ universe. That’s a universe that should otherwise be amazing.

“I know. Next time I’ll probably just set up the movie marathon in my universe, invite the whole gang, cause why not.”

“Oh… okay then,” Peter got a bit quiet after that and turned towards Mr. Stark, who seemed like he was having an aneurysm. He didn’t think he was a part of their Spider-Gang, so he probably wasn’t going to be a part of that.

It must have shown through on his face somewhat because Miles poked him on his arm and made him turn back towards him, “Dude, you know you’re invited to that right? We literally just started the marathon here,” He gestured to the still paused Kung Fu Panda on the TV, “you think I’m gonna bail on you? I’m gonna tell you one thing about us Spiders that you’re gonna learn pretty darn quickly. We don’t leave each other in the dust, alright? So you’re a part of the group whether you like it or not. No more pouting, man.”

Ignoring every other aspect of his speech for a second, Peter protested, “I don’t pout!”

“Sure you don’t, if it makes you feel better,” Miles patted Peter’s back a couple times while the rest of his words sunk in.

“...Don’t leave each other in the dust, huh? I’m allergic to that.”

“Really, you’re allergic to dust?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Peter tried to keep his face straight as he started chuckling a bit too, “I’m a part of your gang now.”

Miles snorted, “If you think we don’t make fun of each other than you’re in for a surprise.”

Peter’s chuckling died off and only left a smile, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Eventually they put the movie back on once they realized that Tony and Porker were going to be at it for awhile. Tony only made them lower it three separate times, and they had to put on subtitles due to the lovely chorus of Pig John Mulaney’s threats. It was starting to get late, but if Peter thinks about it, it’s been late for a while.

They fall asleep on their separate edges of the couch halfway through watching Kung Pow Panda 2, listening to the sounds of the goober being tinkered with.

 

* * *

 

**In A Universe…**

 

Peni stood on the coffee table with her arms crossed as to give herself more height while staring down at the two teenage boys still asleep in front of her.

 

It took a good 5 hours for Tony Stark to get the locater up and working again, which Peni didn’t get until she got back and saw the actual state of the goober herself. It was honestly abysmal, and even Peni didn’t know what to do with it. She just entered this universe, fully prepared to chew someone out, but only saw a man in his 40s trying his best with the mangled hull of the goober strewn about in front of him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Tony just pointed over to the couch to where the two were laying, “They’re your problem now,” She watched as he got up, unplugged the coffee machine, and walked out with it.

“I should start drinking coffee just so I could do that and have it make sense,” She told SP//dr on her shoulder, who only told her that it didn’t have to make sense. How foolish, of course it did.

She gathered up the mangled goober and shoved it all in the bag she brought with her. She was hoping she could at least use it for spare parts at this point, but it looked she was going to have to make a new goober.

She finally looked over at the other boy on the couch and got that all too familiar spider sense migraine when she looked at him…

 

_Make that two,_ she thought.

 

But now that she had the high ground, she knew what to do.

She brought out the pot and spoon that she stole from the mini kitchen and started banging them together.

It had the desired effect. They both yelled, the boy she didn’t know jumped onto the ceiling and took a sleepy, yet defensive stance, while Miles threw the pillow he was clutching at Peni, which she expertly dodged.

“Oh great, you’re up!” She dropped the pot and spoon, who’s noise made both the boys jump again.

“You,” Miles pointed at her, “You are truly evil, Peni,” Miles sat up while attempting to rub the tiredness out of his face as the boy who jumped on the ceiling dramatically fell back on the couch.

“Evil’s not the way I would describe trying to find you the last three days,” As Peni said this Miles turned sheepish.

“You guys have been looking for me?”

“Of course we have. You just beat us to it, I bet Noir would’ve found you tomorrow if you had just left us too it.”

Miles suddenly got up and squeezed the ever living life out of Peni, “Thank you! I’ll thank the rest of them later, I owe all of you one.”

Peni returned the hug and was set free at last, “Okay, I’ll use mine to figure out what the hell you did to the goober, but otherwise,” She turned to the other spider person, who was getting up from their dramatic fall, and stuck out her hand, “I’m Peni Parker.”

Peter looked towards her hand and back towards her face before shaking, “Peter Parker.”

“Another one?” She said before she let go.

Peter only shrugged and yawned, “I guess. And that wake up call was a bit evil by the way.”

Peni shrugged back, “Sorry, that was more meant for Miles, you were but a casualty of war, my friend,” Peni did a dramatic bow as Miles’ pouty, ‘ _hey!’_ went ignored.

“It’s all good,” Peter said back, also ignoring Miles.

“Okay, I see how it is,” Miles blew a raspberry and turned around to get a disc out of the CD player, “Hey, Peni, I’m gonna have a Jack Black marathon in my Universe, wanna come?”

Those movies were old as all hell to her but she’s gotten used to them making her hipster at this point, “Yeah sure, as soon as I finish making two new goobers,” She patted her bag as Peter peaked up.

“Two?”

“Yeah, you’re getting one too, you fool,” Peni said. All spider people she meets gets one. The more the merrier…

Peni just wants to say she has over 10 friends one day.

Peter’s eyes lit up, “That is so cool.”

The sound of a zipping backpack filled the room as Miles finished triple checking his things, “I know, that’s how I reacted when she told me I was getting one.”

“One that you destroyed,” Peni reminded him.

“Don’t @ me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out her own goober, “Okay all I gotta do now is save this universe into my files, and then we can start heading out.”

 

She started doing so as the two boys said their final goodbyes. Not so much goodbyes, but more of see you laters. Miles pulled Peter into a hug when Peni opened up the portal back to his universe, “Don’t be a stranger,” He said as he walked through it and gave a two fingered salute. Peni also gave him a side hug and told him she’ll see him later. He waved goodbye as she stepped through the portal.

She finally made it back home when she had made sure that Miles was all good and situated in his own universe. Ham had already told the rest of the gang that Miles had made it home, safe and in one piece. Unlike something that had traveled with him. She dumped out all the dispersed pieces of goober in her bag and started salvaging the pieces.

 

She had work to do and, after all, she wanted to go on that movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bada bing bada boom, we did it bois. I finished a multi chapter fanfic and did not mess up and write the last chapter a year later this time so that's what I call improvement. 
> 
> I hope you like the ending, if not that's okay too, but I hope you enjoyed reading this in general. Maybe this made you breath through your nose real hard, idk, I'll take it.
> 
> But yeah, thanks for supporting this fic with all your lovely comments and kudos. It really makes me happy to know that you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you like the end! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank.


End file.
